


The Secretary

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthea makes a mistake and Mycroft teaches her a lesson. Based on a particular spanking scene from the film The Secretary</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secretary

The phone buzzed sharply, a deep resonating vibration against the desk but Anthea did not need that to know someone demanded her attention; she had left the volume on. The ringtone one she was familiar with, she had set it personally so that she would always know who was calling. The Boss.

Picking up the phone and connecting no later than the third ring (as instructed), she answered with a simple, ‘Yes, Sir?

The voice on the other end held authority; deep and rich, Anthea would recognise it even without caller i.d. 

‘My office. Now.’ Was the silken reply, before the phone abruptly cut off with no other pleasantries.

Anthea quickly got to her feet, straightening her black pencil skirt and ensuring the matching jacked lay smooth in all areas. She checked her hair and picked up a few files that she had been working on, perhaps while she was in the Bosses office she could get him to sign them?

Spiky heels clicked on the hard wooden floor as she rushed to the office door that only lay a few feet from her desk. She knocked gently, twice, before turning the handle to enter, knowing that she did not need to wait for his reply.

The Boss was sitting behind his desk, legs crossed, fingers drumming slightly on the dark wooden top. Dressed in a full grey suit complete with waistcoat, crisp white shirt and charcoal tie, even in the confines of his own office he had not removed his jacket.

He gestured a hand from behind his desk at the vacant seat opposite. ‘Sit,’ he commanded.

Anthea sank down into the chair, perching slightly towards the edge and crossing her legs carefully. She placed a few brown folders on her Boss’s desk as she leaned forward slightly saying,  
‘Just a few items for you to read over and sign when ready Sir. I will post them out when you are done.’

‘That is fine thank you, please leave them with me.’ His eyes were not one her, they were reading over a stark white piece of paper in his hands. He finally raised cool grey eyes to her, meeting her chocolate brown gaze. The look he gave her made her stomach churn.

Her Boss suddenly slid the piece of paper across the desk forcing Anthea to make a desperate grab for it before it slid off the end of the table to the floor. She glanced down at it, recognising a letter she had typed earlier.

‘Notice anything?’ his voice was like ice.

Anthea quickly scanned the document. No she had sent it to the right person, date and address were all correct. She had given it to him first thing this morning but noticed that he still hadn’t signed it.  
Her Boss sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair and steepling his fingers in front of his lips, regarding her coldly.

‘This letter has three typing errors in it, one of those, I believe is a spelling error,’ he hissed.

Anthea gulped and looked back towards the paper, thinking that the mistakes would now suddenly jump out at her.

‘This is not the first time I have noticed such error is it? What do you imagine people would think when reading that? Hmmm? Do you know what this make me look like to the people that receive these letters?!’

‘I-I’m sorry, Sir. I will go and correct it immediately…’ she trailed off as he slowly shook his head.

‘I am afraid it is too late for that.’ The Boss paused as her mind raced. ‘We have a reputation to maintain, Anthea,’ he practically purred her name, sending shivers down her spin.  
‘Everything that leaves this office must be meticulous. You, as my employee, reflect upon me. Your actions, your conduct, your work… Must. Be. Impeccable.’

She fidgeted in her seat, thinking of something, anything, to say that may be an acceptable apology.  
The man opposite crooked his index finger at her, ‘Come here.’

‘Sir?’ Anthea was puzzled by his request.

He slid his chair back slightly from his desk indicating the space before him. ‘Here, now.’ He brokered no argument.

Anthea rose to her feet, paper still in hand, and walked cautiously around his desk before coming to a halt just before her Boss. She was looking down at him in his seat, he staring up into her face for a few moments, before getting out his chair and putting his body inches from hers. He towered over her she noted, even in her heels. It wasn’t just his height that loomed over her; it was also the force and command of his presence. Anthea focused on staring straight ahead, demurely looking into his chest as he cocked his head to the side looking down to the top of her head.

His voice was a deep rumble above her, ‘Lean on the desk and read it aloud.’

She was confused as to his meaning, ‘I’m sorry Sir, what?’

The Boss’s voice became steel, ‘Place the letter on the desk, put your elbows on the table, bend over it, get your nose close to the paper and begin to read it aloud.’

Anthea licked her lips, mulling the unusual instruction over in her mind, wondering what she should do. She startled as he reached out, quick as lightening, and snatched the letter from her hands, slamming it onto his desk. The whack of his palm on the table top reverberated in the room. His voice broke no argument, ‘Read. It.’

Shakily, Anthea tottered in her heels over to the desk. A little hesitantly, she bent over the desk, casting anxious glances over her shoulder at the impeccably dressed man behind her. He raised an eyebrow in warning. Focusing back on the letter she bent over the desk as instructed. Her face was mere inches from it as she gently braced her forearms on the desk top. Anthea heard a slight shuffle as the Boss came to stand behind her.

Taking a deep breath, her body ridged with tension she began to read aloud to the room-

‘Dear Sir,  
I thank you for your recent letter regarding the unusual circumstance involving… ‘

Her reading was cut off, she yelped as she felt a stinging whack on her backside. His palm had come down full force, the impact had rocketed her forward onto the desk causing her hips to bump the edge of the table and only her resting forearms stopped her from banging her head on the table top.

She looked round at him, tears welling in her eyes from the slap, her mouth hanging open and unable to form any kind of words. The man looked nonplussed at his actions, as if this were a normal occurrence. He nodded his head slightly back to the letter.

‘Keep reading,’ he warned voice low.

Still she gazed at time. Unsure.

‘Anthea…’ he warned.

Shocked, she turned back to the letter and continued reading, tension flooding her body waiting for another blow. It was not long in coming. Anthea marvelled at how even she managed to keep her voice as her Boss rained down spanks on her backside, alternating his pressure and angle, smacking one cheek then the other. Every blow was ferocious, rocking her body against his desk. Even through the cloth her backside was becoming sore and warm, the thin skirt doing nothing to cushion the sting of his palm.

A small moan escaped with every blow but she kept reading as instructed, determined to get to the end of the letter, her arms shaking from holding her body off the desk, pausing midway in sentences as a particularly forceful strike hurt her or took her breath away.

Anthea could hear laboured breathing behind her, keeping up this type of brutal punishment was difficult and her boss must be exerting himself considerably.  
After what seemed like an age, Anthea reached the end of the letter…

‘Yours sincerely,  
Mycroft Holmes.’

 

With once last spank the man behind her stopped, collapsing his body down on top of her and pushing her further on the desk.

Her back ached from the position she had been kept in and she could not feel her arse at all. His suited body covered her own as she felt movement above her. Mycroft reached down, opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out a red pen. 

Leaning over her, he quickly circled a few words in the letter in front of her before dropping the pen back into the drawer. She stared ahead of her as he entwined his fingers with hers before brushing his soft, moist lips to her ear. Mycroft buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

‘You see what you did wrong, Anthea?’

She glanced at the red circles. Each word was spelled incorrectly. She nodded ever so slightly, nose almost pressed to the desk.

‘You will correct this?’

Again she nodded slightly.

‘And this will not happen again?’ His warm breath tickled her earlobe. Anthea whimpered as a shiver ran down her spine and his hips dug into her abused ass. She shook her head in silent agreement.  
‘Good girl,’ he purred.

Anthea heard the rustle of fabric behind her, a zipper sliding down. She gave a small squeak as she felt probing fingers curl at the hem of her skirt, brushing the back of her thighs.

‘Sir!’ she protested

‘Quite.’

Warm, soft hands trailed the fabric up, sliding it over her thighs and across the heated flesh of her cheeks. The brush of cloth was painful across them and she wondered if her backside looked as red as it felt. There was going be a lot of bruises there tomorrow, she mused.

Her skirt was raised to her waist, leaving her exposed before her Boss, bent over in front of him with nothing but her heels and a pair of black silk knickers.  
She licked her lips, ‘please, Sir, what-‘

She didn’t finish as his hands came to gently rest on her ass, cupping her cheeks as the coolness of his fingers soothed the raw flesh slightly. Anthea squirmed under his touch as he kneaded, before hooking his fingers into the waist band of her panties and tugged downwards. She could sense him kneeling behind her as he slid her underwear down, pulling them out of each leg and leaving her naked and exposed.  
Anthea could feel his warm breath across her most intimate area; she squirmed at the delicious sensation before voicing a protest. She felt hands on her hips pulling them slightly back off the desk, gasping as she felt his warm, hard cock press against her, rubbing through the cleft of her ass before sliding down through her folds.

Anthea wiggled her hips. Her pussy wet, ever so slightly. As much as she hated to admit it the spanking has turned her on and having Mycroft Holmes grind into her and rub her ass had caused more wetness to pool slightly in the knickers he had just removed.

He teased her, sliding himself against her, pressing against her opening but never quite sliding in. The head of his cock bumped against her slit, coating it with her own wetness and a slight drop of pre cum from the head of his cock. As he rubbed, the Boss caused her to move her hips more, wanting more of him, eager for him to make the final move and impaled himself inside her.  
Hands on her hips, he guided her, never lettering her get exactly what she wanted. Master of control he continued his teasing pushing across her clit until it was swollen and her pussy wet and eager.  
She felt him lean across her body again, could feel his suit jacked digging into her back and his trousers rubbing against her thighs. Evidently while he had nearly stripped her, he had simply loosened his own cock slightly from his trousers.

His lips nibbled her ear, licking along the sensitive flesh, trailing kissed down her neck and jawline.

‘Shall I finish it?’ he said silkily.

Anthea closed her eyes, breathing deeply, writhing under the weight on his body. ‘Yes please, Sir,’ she almost begged, voice barely a whisper.

Without preamble, Mycroft straightened, grabbing her hips he placed the head of his cock at her entrance and pushed forward, delighting in the tight resistance of her body and not pausing until he was fully sheathed inside her.

Anthea let of a strangled groan as his hard cock filled her, rubbing delightfully along her inner walls, stretching her wonderfully.

Her Boss set a bruising pace, drawing himself out of her almost completely before plunging back in, flexing his hips and using his hold her hips to draw Anthea back more forcefully. Each thrust came to the end of her, the sharp angle reaching her most sensitive spots as he ran over and over it with his cock. Anthea delighted in small stinging sensations as each thrust caused his body to connected with her bruised ass, the red flesh being slapped all over again as she was slammed back onto him.

A tightness pooled low down in her body, she could feel her pleasure building inside of her as she heard the more erratic breathing of the man behind her, he must be close, she thought. She snaked a hand down the front of her body between the desk until her fingers found her clit and rubbed gently while simultaneously tightening her muscles around the cock that was delving into her. Mycroft growled above her, appreciating what she was doing. With a small soft moan heat flooded her, her legs and inner muscles twitched as she came, crying an ‘oh gods, yes, yes Sir,’ as her body bucked against the desk.

As Anthea lay there panting after a few more thrusts, a small grunt above her told her that Mycroft had also came. He stilled inside her body as she felt the pooling wet warmth from both her own orgasm and his cum flooding her. Mycroft’s chest rose and fell sharply as he stretched over her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He straightened drawing his softening cock out of her with a small wet pop, enjoying her small whimper at the loss of the warmth of his body. She heard the zipper and knew Mycroft was rearranging himself, making himself presentable as she stayed splayed, face down and panting across his desk.  
Her Boss picked up her discarded underwear and slipped them back on, pulling them up and not bothering to do anything about the sticky fluid now leaking from her. He carefully straightened her skirt into neat position before pulling her off the desk towards him.

Anthea looked up at him as he gave a small satisficed smirk and quirked an eyebrow as she made a small face at the unpleasant sensation of her wetting underwear. Holmes leaned over and gave her a heated kiss. As she relaxed into him he slid his tongue into her parted lips, dancing it along her own briefly before pulling away.

Mycroft picked up the letter from the desk and handed it back to her. ‘Lesson learned I believe Anthea. Make sure you change this and send it off quickly.’

He turned his back and retreated to his chair; he sat and looked up at her, waiving a hand dismissively. As Anthea headed shakily for the door he called out. She turned back to face him clutching the letter.  
Her Boss gave her a small, predatory grin before commenting, ‘Oh and don’t think about changing your underwear for the rest of today. A fitting punishment I think.’

Anthea said nothing; she simply looked at him and licked her lips.

‘Oh and I will be checking later to make sure they are still there.’

Anthea flushed, looking down at the letter in her hand and wondered what was coming later, her wet knickers clinging to her skin.

‘Yes, Sir,’ she said, before heading for the door, a small smile crept into her face. She loved playing this game with him. She headed back out into the foyer and towards her own desk, mentally selecting which letter for tomorrow she would make an error on purpose, just like the one today. Anthea hoped tomorrow he may not be a rough with the spanking; she flinched as she sat on her chair wiggling her ass as the pain spread across her cheeks. Although, she mused, he always did like to see the evidence of their encounters on her body.

~End


End file.
